Is it just me?
by Lady Merlin
Summary: keira sparrows, jack's daughter. only he doesn't know her... she's a lot like him, and jack's feelin funny... wonder what's up... lotsa weird randomness and piratey teenageness from Keira
1. de ja vu?

This is my first pirates of the Caribbean story. Kind of inspired by DMC

I don't own anyone, even though Jack is a nice prospect. :D it's about Jack's daughter. Oooh, interesting reaction…

Will was in his blacksmith shop, working on a sword, thinking about his wife, Elizabeth. All of sudden, he heard a commotion outside. He decided to see what was going on. To his surprise, there were at least 20 guards in uniform in a circle, swords extended. He sighed and thanked god for his new position as lord and made his way though the crowd and into the circle of guards.

Sitting right in the centre, was a young girl, on her knees. She muttered something along the lines of, "typical me, get robbed of my sword three minutes before being attacked. Wonderful."

"sires, what is her offence?" Will asked, curious and concerned. (knight in shining armor…)

"she stole an apple." Said one of them thickly.

Will rolled his eyes. Bloody nobles, he thought. "come now, it's not a punishable offence, is it now?"

"ah sire, but thievery of any object is against the queens law." Said another.

"what if I pay for her?" Will offered. The girl was looking at him curiously.

"but it is her who committed the crime, she should pay, not you."

"yes, but I'll take her home. My wife needs a maid."

"ah, and who is your wife?"

"Lady Elizabeth Swann, now Lady Elizabeth Turner."

"and you are Lord William Turner, newly elected, am I right?"

"yes."

"well, let this be a lesson to you that just because you're a noble doesn't mean that you'll get what you want." Said a third man, with a cocky grin. "this lassie goes to trial."

"FOR AN APPLE?" Will exclaimed. But by then, she had already been dragged away.

As expected, she was tried and found guilty.

Will and Elizabeth were there. All of a sudden, about to step up on the gallows and have the noose tied, the girl cried, "LOOK! THE GOVERNOR IS DANCING NUDE!" everybody turned to see where she was pointing. Nobody figured out how, but she escaped the shackles and stood, one foot on the crumbling stone wall infront of the sea, "And this shall be remembered forever as the day that you let Captain Keira Sparrows Escaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" As she fell off the stone wall.

Will still dazed asked his wife, "do you have a feeling that we've been though this before?"

Well, how was that? More will surface about Keira in the next chappie.


	2. can it be?

Here's chappie two of "is it just me?"

I don't own anyone, and have fun!

"Keira Sparrows. Strange. Very strange." Will muttered.

"could it be?" asked Elizabeth, voicing Will's thoughts. "is she truly his daughter?"

"I have no idea. What are the chanced of him being on Port Royal?" Will pondered.

"well, it's maybe one to 100? It's true," she said. "there's a million places where Jack can be."

"maybe I should go look for him."

"yes, you should." Elizabeth agreed.

So Jack set off with a sandwich and went off to the bars in Port Royal to look for Jack.

Elizabeth was sitting on a chair when she felt sick. She rushed to the toilet and threw up. She was worried. It was happening increasingly often, and she was late. Suddenly realised. She touched her stomach. It was swollen gently. She smiled.

Well, I', sorry I didn't say much about Keira, but I will. I promise. REVIEW!


	3. A twist to the tale

Here's chappie 3!

I don't own anyone, except Keira.

Keira was sitting in a pub, having a meal. Her crew had dispersed to do god alone knows what, probably drink themselves sick. She poked at her rice. She didn't even think it was cooked. She sighed and turned around.

Ever since her mother had died, she had gone on this psychotic goose chase to find her father, her only left living relative in this world. Everyone she had gone to was dead. First her aunt, who hated her and mistreated her at the tender age of 5. she'd been murdered. Then her grandmother, who died. She'd been murdered too. That's when she went to her cousin. Her grown up cousin. Who told her to be careful in the world. She thought she was finally settling down, when she was murdered too.

Something was very fishy about it, but her main concern was on finding her father, and telling him about her existence. She had a feeling that he might be able to help her.

Just above, a man stood on the roof in the rain. His leather cloak flapping in the wind. He grinned, neither with warmth or humor. He took out his gun, and shot down through a tiny hole in the roof. He heard a metallic pinging sound and smiled.

Well? How was it. Ahahha, I know, added a twist to the tale. REVIEW!1


	4. Definately his daughter

Aaaaaaand chappie 4. hope you liked the last one. A bit proud of it myself.

I don't own anyone except Keira.

Keira was just about to get up when a shot echoed through the ceiling. She hurled herself aside. The bullet pinged her goblet, where she had been sitting just a minute ago. Her heart skipped a beat. She walked over a picked up the bullet. It was hot. But she didn't care. On it, was a small pattern, like a hangman's noose mounted on a cross (think Egyptian ankh). In gold. She shuddered involuntarily and lifted her sleeve up to her wrist to see the same pattern, burnt into her skin.

She sighed and shook her head to get rid of bad memories but images of a tall man with a smoldering iron kept flashing into her head. She helped herself to somebody's drink and plopped down on a chair.

Just then, Will walked in. the first thing that caught his attention was her hair. It was blacker than the night with locks of silver in random places. It reached to about her shoulder blade. It was straight then wavy at the bottom. She spun around on the chair, whistling a haunting tune, Jack used to hum it too. He saw her oval shaped face. It was framed by her lustrous hair. Her eyes were poison green, lined with so much kohl it was comparable to Jack's. She 'pffed' at her fringe to get it out of her eyes.

His eyes studied her. She had a tiny frame, he could have held her waist in two hands. She wasn't voluptuous, and wasn't flat either. Her legs muscles rippled when she moved. She was wearing a loose you-think-it's-transparent kind of shirt, the same as Jack used to wear and breeched, stuffed into black leather boots. One of her ears was supporting a huge silver hoop. As he pondered over her, and turned back to her, he was surprised to find that she wasn't there.

Suddenly, a calloused hand clapped over his mouth and gripped his hands together. "keep quiet. "Who are you and what do you want from me?" a voice hissed. She loosened the grip on his mouth.

"Nothing." Will said. "looking for Jack Sparrows."

"what?" she asked and dropped him.

"I'm looking for Jack Sparrows." He repeated massaging his wrists.

"no I heard that." She snapped. "why?"

"because."

"oh just tell me. I'm looking for him too."

"you are? Well then, let's look together. I'm William turner, Will."

"ok." She said hesitantly. "I'm Keira. Sparrows." She added.

"ahhhh. You're not his wife are you?" Will asked, just making sure.

"nonono, cripes no. I'm his daughter. Only, he doesn't know me."

"ahhhh. Why do you want him?"

"a girl, even though she's a pirate, needs her father sometimes." And started to walk off.

"where are you going?" Will demanded.

"that's for me to know, and for you to find out." She grinned cunningly.

Will sighed and followed. "yepp. Definitely Jack's Daughter."

Well? Good? Bad? Some more clues. Or whatever. REVIEW!


	5. Dum Will

Here's chappie 5. Have fun. I don't own anyone. PS, in this chappie, the OOC-ness starts.

Will followed her through the busy market place. She seemed to know her way. He sighed. He missed Elizabeth already. She ended up at the docks. "And here's my ship." She said, pointing to an empty dock.

"Erm, are you alright?" asked Will and felt her forehead. She struggled out of his grip.

"I'm fine." She grumbled. "I just forgot something." And turned to the ships and said something like, "Aurum Potestas Est!" **(I'M BLOODY SORRY! I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE. If you don't know what I'm talking about, never mind)** and a huge ship appeared out of nowhere.

Will felt light headed. He swayed and held on to a railing. Keira sighed. "Oh dear." And helped him aboard. Where he collapsed.

Keira dragged him into a room, and when her crew came back, they set sail. To Tortuga.

I know. Tiny. I hate myself. nevermind.


	6. You're joking

Chappie 6, I don't own anyone except Keira. ENJOY!

Will woke up with a splitting headache. What the hell was happening? He wondered. He staggered upright and waked out of what he recognised as a captain's office on a ship. He squinted at the bright light outside.

"Ah! Will! You're alive!"

"of course I am…" trailed off will, looking not so certain himself.

"what happened?" he asked.

"ah, lad, I'll talk to you later on. Is that alright?" she asked him.

"of course."

"now, up to my office. I'll be there in a couple of minutes." And a Will made his way to where he had just come from, he heard Keira bellowing orders to the crew. Maybe she was a captain. Sitting in her office, he started looking through her books. A lot of stuff about magic, he thought.

She walked in. "ah, I see you've discovered me library."

Will smiled. "I was deprived of books as a child."

"so was I…"

"now, what IS going on? Where am I?" he asked.

"First of all, you're on my ship. The White Pearl. She's the love of me life." She said, touching a wooden railing. "Secondly, I'm going to tell you why I need my father. I need him because when I was born, strange things always happened to me. I grew up not knowing what was happening to me, but then one day I encountered a woman named Tia. She told me that I was destined for greatness. Because I possessed magic…" she ended in a whisper.

"you're lying."

"I wish I was Will, but I'm not. I've become a pirate in hopes of avoiding confrontation with my magic for a long time, but it's coming Will. I can't keep it away anymore. And, I've got people behind my blood for it. Will, the reason I need my father is to see if he can protect me from it. Everyone I go to dies. Everyone. People think I'm jinxed. The only place I'm not is the sea, where I'm blessed."

"what can you do with, eh, it?"

"I can see into the future, the past, cause changes, heal, see someone's truth, sense poison, create shields, fight, see lies, it's basically like all the magic. Problem is, untrained magic is dangerous. And no body has been known to have all that stuff. So I'm not trained. And now, maybe my daddy knows somebody who can help me…" she sighed.

Will patted her shoulder, feeling sad that a girl her age should have to go through so much.

"now, any idea where my daddy could be?"

"yeah, about that, he might be in Tortuga."

"oh. YAY! RUMM!" she cried and walked off to deck. "WE'RE GOING TO TORTUGA LADS!" she cried and the crew cheered.

Will shook his head. She was so much like Jack that it was almost scary.

Well? How was it? REVIEW!


	7. ATTACK!

Chappie 7! I don't own anyone except Keira. Have fun!

Soon they were docked on the island of Tortuga. Will hated this place. It was just full of drunk men and whores…

Jack was sitting on a chair, kohl lined eyes as mischievous as ever. "ok, so we get on, get the gold, get off. Simple and easy to remember. I like it. Savvy?" he asked his crew.

"AYE!" came an enthusiastic cheer.

Jack grinned as his crew dispersed to continue on their daily routine. "see that ship there?"

"aye?" asked Mr. Gibbs.

"we rob that."

"aye, but why?" asked Mr.Gibbs.

"because, it's rich."

"oh."

"now, get going."

"ok cap'n." and walked off. Jack shook his head and sat down to a glass of rum.

"WE'RE READY!" cried on of the crew.

Keira had just boarded her ship. She sighed. Would she ever find her father?

"BOARD SHIP!" Jack bellowed.

Keira was startled out of her reverie. She rushed out onto deck and looked off the side, only to see a ship with black sails coming towards her. There was a man on the deck, sword n hand, wearing the captains hat. She groaned. Bloody random pirates. They never learned, did they.

"MEN, GET READY FOR OPEN FIRE!" she yelled. Her crew jumped into action. Jack was surprised to hear a woman commanding the crew. He shrugged. The pirates code only said not to harm women or children, pirates not counted. And anyway, the code was more like guidelines anyway…

Soon the ships were within firing range. Just as the cannons blew, Keira saw in silver lettering on the side of the ship, "The Black Pearl" Her heart froze…

WAS THAT IT? GOOD? D'ya think she'll find her daddy? Wahahahahah, that's the worst cliffhanger I can do…


	8. STOP!

"STOP ATTACK!" Keira screamed.

The opposite party, meaning Jack, were so surprised that they stopped. "Is that the Black Pearl?" she cried across the small gap of water.

"AYE!" yelled back Jack.

She smiled. "I need to board ship and talk to ye captain!" she called, less harsh now.

"hahaha." Jack laughed dryly. "so ye can attack me lass? No way. No one pulls the wool over ole Jack here."

"are you, are you Jack Sparrows?" she stuttered, barely able to breathe.

"aye, the one and only." Said Jack, sounding really surprised at her shock.

"please let me board. I need to talk to you. I swear by Davy Jones' locker that I won't attack. Me crew stays here." She pleaded.

"fine. Only you." Jack said grudgingly. All this while Jacks' and Keira's crew had remained silent, knowing what was theirs to meddle in and what was not.

"stay here lads. I'll be back."

Will was observing all of this on deck. He grinned. There wasn't anything he could have done to stop the raid, but this, this he could help.

"OYE JACK!" Will yelled.

"eunuch?" Jack asked.

Will mock glared. "Young Will Turner. You've run off from ole Lizzie huh?" Jack asked as the ships neared.

"no, I'm married to Elizabeth. I just helped her (motioning to Keira) find you." When the ships were a couple of meters away, Keira nosedived into the water. Will groaned and followed.

Keira climbed up the rigging. Jack was watching. "wait." He said as she was about to climb over. "Oye, Will, is she good?"

"aye. She is."

"fine come over." Jack motioned. Keira stood infront of her father, and looked at him for the first time… she forgot to breathe.

Well, how is it? I know, slightly disjointed, but I'll fix that.


	9. father

Chappie 9. Have fun. I don't own anyone.

Thanks Smithy. I'll change it to privy.

"Hullo lass. I'm THE Captain Jack Sparrows."

"I know." She mumbled.

"Jack, I'll keep the crew away. You need to talk to her."

"aye. Thanks." Jack said, gazing into Keira's eyes.

"Do you know who I am?" asked Keira, feeling more emotional than she normally did.

"erm, no?"

"I should suppose so." Keira said. "do you remember 16 years ago? When you were in Kinaina, you met a woman."

"Kinaina, Kinaina," Jack mumbled, rolling the word over his tongue. "I remember." He said, nodding.

"you met a woman named Gwyneth Jones."

"Yes, she was truly the woman I loved. After it turned out that she was betrothed, I gave up hope in women and started enjoying Tortuga." He muttered, but Keira heard. "I know her." Jack said louder.

"I knew her too."

"knew?" Jack asked hesitantly.

"mmhmm."

"Oh." Jack said softly.

"what relation was she to you?" she asked Jack.

"I loved her." Jack replied.

"I loved her too, but in a different way…"

"oh? How?"

"I'm her daughter"

Ok, how's that? I hope it explains a bit about Keira's birth.


	10. confrontations

I don't own anyone. MUCH OC NESS. OK?

"Oh." Said Jack, thinking wistfully that she could have been HIS daughter. "What's your name?"

"I'm Keira. Keira Sparrows." She said.

His eyes widened. "you mean, you mean--" he stuttered.

"yes." She nodded. And he pulled her into a tight hug. Startled, but glad, she hugged him back.

"You are really my daughter…" he said, beaming. "And you own a ship! I'm so proud!" he wiped a fake tear away from his eyes. "I don't know you very well, but I love you." He said.

"yeah well dad, I love you too." She grinned as he ruffled up her hair.

Well, ok? I hope so. I wasn't too sure about the confrontation, so yeah. REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

Yeah well, I'm not to sure, the last chapter seemed a bit dodgy to me… GAH. Through some inspiration (which I am about to get from friends) I'll rewrite that chapter, and to stop you from hating me, I'll put up another chapter at the same time. Savvy?

Jack stood infront of the girl, wondering what she wanted him to do for her. He already resented the fact that he had no living relations left. And now, the woman who COULD have been his had a daughter? He looked into her dark kohl lined eyes. She seemed to be chocked up.

He lazily opened up his compass. Keira's eyes widened. His legendary compass. She was still trying to figure out what to say.

What Jack wanted to most was his family. Every one thought he was a tough old dog and didn't need anybody, but that wasn't true. He wanted someone to call his own, even though they weren't his true love. Gwyneth Jones could never be replaced. He expected his compass arrow to swing round and round until it snapped, but to his surprise, it drew a straight line infront of him. His eyes followed the imaginary line to the girl. He leaned over to see if anyone was behind her. The sea was clear for miles.

"Are you, are you a Sparrow?" he asked. To the rest of those managing to overhear this after knocking Will straight out were surprised. This didn't make sense.

She just nodded. He looked shocked, then his eyes warmed up and he hugged her tight, as if he'd never let her go. She hugged him back. A very drunk Gibbs just smiled and said, "ah young love." Before collapsing onto the floor.

Well, better than the other one? Good. REVIEW!


End file.
